


Willow

by 666maggot777



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: "Yes, Of course! You were tomato red whenever I held you, you blamed it on the cold.""Hush. It was a nice memory, don't go teasing me.""My apologies, love. But you must admit, you weren't very good at hiding your feelings."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 22





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit....ughhh I never took this long to write something short. Anyway, I wrote mumbo jumbo because it was one of those times to be emotional.

It is the beginning of winter, and Felix is the first up. He sleeps beside his nude King-or husband, gazing at him and realizing, it's been a while since Dimitri has been this relaxed. The simplest of noises would shake this man from his sleep, making him jolt and shout, 'who's there?!' and it ended up being Ingrid or Felix.  
  
Sometimes they did night shifts. The plan was to make sure Dimitri, their future King got enough sleep and wasn't troubled by sounds that weren't there or delusions he conjured up. It took some time to convince him that he won't die, and no, his organs won't suddenly fail on him when he goes to sleep.  
  
Felix wasn't always perfect when it came to talking Dimitri out of those thoughts. It took time, eventually, Felix found a way around the gentle approach while still trying to be firm with Dimitri. Sometimes Felix doesn't switch places, he doesn't leave for his own space and privacy. He sleeps in the same bed as Dimitri, he sleeps close and tells him there are no spies in their camp, that their Ingrid wasn't swapped and replaced with a fake.  
  
It could appear comical to others, people who have never been around those who suffer, and for some time, this was Felix. But not that he didn't know those who suffered, he knew them well and greatly, but couldn't touch on the issues because he was ashamed of himself. Why point out your "weakness" when you can easily point out others? Why not point fingers at others who suffer the same, just so you may divert attention from yourself and escape injury?  
  
He thinks about his behavior whenever he looks at his lover's face. His peaceful expression fills Felix with guilt, he's hurt over the way he's reacted and most likely never made it better for Dimitri. Was he really helping his recovery? Was he trying at all to treat him with respect? Or did he cling to the old Dimitri?  
  
So, Felix is softer, he tries to be more caring and tries to come down less like a lightning strike. He still picks fights with The Council, but that's different. Most of them are old men one foot in the grave, and won't stop complaining about trivial matters. Worse is the fact Dimitri can work himself into a coma because he's answering the people's prayers like he's their God.  
  
It's exhausting and irritating to see his husband work himself down like that, but just like Felix, he starts doing things like that less and less.  
  
Felix leans forward and kisses Dimitri's temple.  
  
He peers at the frosty windows of the balcony, noticing the snow that starts piling up on the railing and floor. This might be another blizzard type of season, which isn't uncommon, but it is troublesome-unless you never lived in the North.  
  
Felix takes his eyes off the hazy windows, only exchanging looks for his husband and looks at him like he's the only person in the world. Even if Dimitri tells him to not let the past eat him up, he can't help it. He stares at a man so tired, that he sleeps forever, never moving an inch except for occasional rolling over and going to the bathroom. He's in bed because he's tired, and the others are doing work for him.  
  
He's not lazy. if he was was, then he wouldn't be so tired all the time.  
  
And that's what Felix continued to ignore since finding him. He just pictured a walking corpse that held a lance coated red. It was like watching Dimitri being reanimated, doomed to walk the earth with his babbling that no one could understand, and the talks of the dead.  
  
Why didn't he help sooner?  
  
Maybe he shouldn't feel sorry for himself. It is just rehashing the words he gave to Dimitri unto himself, it works sometimes. It has to work now.  
  
He leans forward again, this time peppering light kisses around the man's face.  
  
He does this while remembering it being done to him. He giggled in his sleep as his doting husband held his face in place, and kissed him. He kissed him from his cheeks to the bags underneath his eyes, the crown of his head and finally hitting his mark.

He kissed Felix that night, and he never felt lighter. There wasn't any fuss (except for Felix's buttons popping off his nightshirt. They don't talk about that) and Felix felt his feelings were received.  
  
Even with his hopes for Dimitri to just magically go back to his old self, Felix chased after him. There's a thought that passes, it is assumed that Felix would've loved Dimitri and accepted him by letting go of the past, and to an extent, it's true.  
  
It wasn't right away, but the more time they spent, the more Felix reflected his words unto himself and see that Dimitri wasn't living with ease. It was obvious, so obvious. Dimitri wails at night like a child, he screams and rapidly paces around the fallen rubble of the Old Church. He calls out for threats that aren't there, and Felix use to shake his head and call him names, but he grew from that.  
  
He pleaded with Dimitri one night, asking him to stop and listen, but Felix was unheard. It escalated shortly, to the point Felix was able to hear everything from Dimitri's point and see the extent of everything. He saw how deep the tunnel was and saw it wasn't all dark.  
  
He had been insensitive, harsh, and ignorant. There's nothing else to say about it.  
  
Well, there's a lot.  
  
It's just...Dimitri would lecture him now about thinking of the past, wallowing in his past sorrows and wishing he could take it back. Dimitri knows regret best and feels it worse, but he doesn't compare pain. Why point fingers at people who are horrible, when you are just as bad? Everyone has to remember they were kids yesterday, now adults, who apparently run and supervise a Kingdom.  
  
Dimitri needs to wake up. The sun is rising from behind the mountains, it's the perfect time for a steamy hot bath. Yes, just the two of them, close together in hot water and enjoying their early morning that way. That's how Felix wants it to be.  
  
He kisses the corner of Dimitri's mouth, then calls out to him.  
  
"Dima.." his voice trails like honey. He calls again, "You can't sleep forever. I miss you," 'dearly' left unsaid.  
  
he kissed the tip of his nose, up to his closed eyelid and felt his long lashes flutter against his bottom lip.  
  
It took some time, but Dimitri awoke with a groan and took moments to adjust his eyes to the cold blinding sunlight. He feels a hand on his broad exposed chest, a hand tracing an old jagged wound that scales from his left shoulder to his heart. It puts a smile on his face, he turns and gazes at Felix.  
  
He could tell he's been up for a long time, he just doesn't know how long. He at least surely hopes Felix got any sleep at all.  
  
He places his hand on Felix's, feeling the deep scar in the middle of his palm, it brings back a memory. He runs his thumb along the deep scar, amazed at how adequately it healed.  
  
Still, the scar fills him with sorrow, but he doesn't show it. He's the reason for the scar and showing his solemn expression would bring down the Good morning mood.  
  
Dimitri broke the heavy silence.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Morning."  
-  
They bathed together that morning. Felix couldn't take the way Dimitri scrubbed his skin raw, almost like he was trying to expose his literal backbone. His rough scrubbing is good when scratching your scalp, and that can only go so far.  
  
After Felix was scrubbed raw and had somewhat of an enjoyable scalp massage, they dressed in fine winter wear and was ready to go out. After passing by familiar faces, new knights and old friends, they're stopped on their way out.  
  
It's Sylvain.  
  
"Yo! Your Majesty," and it was almost like he just noticed Felix. To be fair, he's standing behind a giant man.  
  
"And Duke Fraldarius! It's great to see you both in perfect health, especially His Majesty."  
  
Sylvain smiled his usual wide smile, he was also hyper and talkative this evening. Something must be going on.  
  
And as if Felix and Dimitri had the same curiosity, they both spoke.  
  
"What's going on?" With hearing voices mellow together, they turned and looked the other.  
  
Sylvain dragged out a whistle, "Whoa, you two are more in synch than we thought." 

Felix quirked his eyebrow up, wondering what Sylvain meant.  
  
"Eh? Who's 'we'?" Felix wasn't in the mood for the evening teasing. He wanted to walk around in the light blanket of snow, wanting to reminisce to the days they were teenagers celebrating the Winter Solstice.  
  
Sylvain didn't bother elaborating further on his statement. Instead, he mentions something that triggers a warm memory for Felix. It's silly and they are way beyond that.  
  
"Hey, Your Majesty, what if we all had a snowball fight? Ya know, just like Good ol' days!"  
  
Goddess, Felix is sure the look Dimitri is giving Sylvain is one of confusion.  
  
Imagine the Savior of Fodlan, Duke of Fraldarius, and Heir of House Gautier all in the backyard playing in the snow. It's a funny image to be truthful. It sparks an image in Felix's mind, he wonders if Dimitri or Sylvain would even remember it.  
  
When they were in their early teens and sliding around on ice, tired of sliding on wooden floors while wearing frilly ankle socks. Felix wasn't the best at ice skating but enjoyed it nonetheless. To Felix, it was unfortunate that Dimitri was teaching him, hand always on his hips and making sure he didn't manage to fall on his face or just slip up, and to Sylvain, this was a big joke that he could laugh at.  
  
It makes Felix chuckle out of nowhere, not realizing he's been tuning out the conversation between Sylvain and Dimitri.  
  
"Felix? What's so funny?" Dimitri looked at his spouse with an eyebrow raised, and beside him was Sylvain with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Eh? Thought I said something funny?"  
  
Felix immediately reacted, "nothing you say is funny."  
  
Sylvain instantly folded in on himself, crossing his arms and sulking pitifully.  
  
Instead of just standing there, Dimitri offers up his hand to Felix, he asks, "ready to go?" and Felix shot his attention to the gloved hand outstretched to him, taking it in a second and was ready to walk with him.  
  
Then, they stopped in their tracks when Sylvain perked up.  
  
"Hey! You gonna help me and Ingrid build a snowman?"  
  
Felix turns his face slightly to the left, responding to Sylvian.  
  
"What are you on about? Did Ingrid really agree to that?"  
  
"Yeah! C'mon, just, let loose? I mean..not let loose, but like, just come and have fun in the yard later, like we were kids. I mean, when was the last time we even enjoyed a single winter-"  
  
Dimitri cut him off, "We get it-we definitely will make an effort to see you."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Dimitri tugs Felix by his hand, walking them both over to the large double doors, ready to embrace the harsh winds outside.  
  
They left before Sylvain could even get excited about his friends agreeing, but Dimitri is sure Sylvain will understand along as they actually go, and Felix doesn't have a hissy fit about it.  
-  
Their feet plant into the frosty white snow, crunching beneath the bottom of their boots. The boots are thick, particularly Felix's boots, they scale all the up to his thighs and there's a good chunk of fur that rings around the thighs. Neither of them actually thought the snow would have blanketed this much of the once greenery around the area.  
  
"Did we-no-you, did you agree to help Sylvain build a snowman?"  
  
The silence was unexpectedly shot, but it wasn't startling.  
  
"Hm? Did you listen to anything Sylvain said?"  
  
They were closing in on the snowy shape of a bench. It was a perfect spot on sunny days, to sit under the once healthy and green tree, now it's withered and summer days are over.  
  
"Of course not. Besides, I was thinking about something."  
  
Once they approached the bench, they began dusting the snow off the seats.  
  
"About what?" Dimitri asked after all the snow made an audible thud on top of the other piles of snow. They sat on the relatively clean bench, a chill wisps by them and Felix shivers.  
  
"You'll laugh at me." Felix huddled next to Dimitri.  
  
"Huh? Why would I? Is it embarrassing?"  
  
Felix sighed, "It's...Uh.." Felix stops momentarily, Dimitri tilts his head as he waits.  
  
"Do you remember when we went ice skating?"  
  
Dimitri perked up excitedly, almost shouting.  
"Yes, Of course! You were tomato red whenever I held you, you blamed it on the cold."  
  
"Hush. It was a nice memory, don't go teasing me."  
  
"My apologies, love. But you must admit, you weren't very good at hiding your feelings."  
  
Felix didn't need to turn to see the smile curved on The King's face, he could just hear it, but it was nice to look into those piercing blue eyes.  
  
Felix sighed with content, hoping his blush isn't visible. He lays his head on the man's broad shoulder, resting there after nuzzling into the crook of Dimitri's neck.  
  
"I didn't know constantly insulting someone and avoiding them, was a way of telling them you like em'"  
  
He felt the vibration of Dimitri's amusement, his small laugh put an equally small smile on Felix's face.  
  
"Okay, well...How about this, your care and other displays of affection were noticed. I appreciate your tireless efforts and for taking me under your care, helping me become.." Dimitri makes weird hand gestures, hopefully getting his point across because of the lack of words that are popping up in his head. It is possible that he has a fogged brain, which is something that happens every now and then or could be from not knowing how to thank Felix.  
  
Obviously, there was a wedge between them, Felix wasn't kind all the time and sometimes didn't present himself as this understanding "friend" at the time. His intentions were good at times, other times were when he wanted to lash out and break down afterward. Dimitri has swatted him before, thinking he's merely a hallucination and will go away, but he stays for 12 hours and never leaves his side unless needed.  
  
There were other moments, like the times they beat each other until they were restless and collapsed onto the dirt of the training grounds. Not much damage done, just trying to best each other and ultimately missing every hit because both have incredible reflexes.  
  
Except for where Felix tried lighting him on fire during all the attacking. He could swear his foot was about to go up in flames, maybe Felix stopped because he would have charcoaled him.  
  
Felix smiles into Dimitri's neck, tooth showing, "Gotcha" is what he says with a hint of amusement from watching Dimitri try to praise him.  
  
The fur around Dimitri's neck is soft, a warm brown color, it's comfortable and makes Felix want to bury his face in it more. It's a new coat, one Felix bought for Dimitri's birthday, seeing that he enjoys long coats or cloaks, it's fairly long and shiny. The fur is a nice touch.  
  
He feels a hand squeeze his shoulder and presses him closer, it was nice to sit like this.  
  
They'd have to help a very hyperactive Sylvain build a snowman, which, Felix still thinks is stupid and would be the talk of some short rumors by those who are bored. It's funny still, but not great to have the fearsome Duke of Fraldarius be known as some soft kid at heart.  
  
The thought is blown away like the air he puffed, fully relaxed by his husband's side, just waiting for the descent of the sun or the loud overjoyed calls of their names, still wanting them to "let loose for once". And when it does become close to that time, they depart from their previous spot and head over to the yard, where Sylvain sees them and waves with the widest smile.  
  
It's like looking at a young Sylvain, he shouts like others in the area aren't sleep at this time, or won't come to check the noise and spot them.  
  
But apparently, it doesn't matter, because Dimitri leaves Felix's side and hurries to Sylvain's, both quickly ready to start.  
  
Ingrid is trying to slow them down. first, she does it calmly, eventually fed up with their rushing and competitive nature, she grabs their ears like a mother scolding her sons. It's comedic in a way, reminiscent of when they were small children, Ingrid giving them an earful while she basically attempted to rip off their ears.  
  
It made Felix laugh, double over as his laugh rung in the ears of the others.  
  
They turned and looked, caught off guard by the rumbling of Felix's crumbling wall.  
  
It was nice to see him carefree.  
  



End file.
